1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for identification of working data and management of a write cache using stride objects in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In enterprise data processing arrangements, such as may be used in a company, government agency or other entity, information is often stored on servers and accessed by users over, for example, a network. The information may comprise any type of information that of programs and/or data to be processed. Users, using their personal computers, workstations, or the like (generally, “computers”) will enable their computers to retrieve information to be processed, and, in addition, to store information, for example, on remote servers.
Generally, servers store data in mass storage subsystems that typically include a number of disk storage units. Data is stored in units, such as files. In a server, a file may be stored on one disk storage unit, or alternatively portions of a file may be stored on several disk storage units. A server may service access requests from a number of users concurrently, and it will be appreciated that it will be preferable that concurrently serviced access operations be in connection with information that is distributed across multiple disk storage units, so that they can be serviced concurrently. Otherwise stated, it is generally desirable to store information in disk storage units in such a manner that one disk drive unit not be heavily loaded, or busy servicing accesses, and while others are lightly loaded or idle. To provide redundancy and increase performance, many storage devices may be configured in a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) topology, where storage volumes are organized in RAID ranks.
A computer network of a business may have multiple storage networks that are located remote from one another and a business user. The storage networks may also be hosted on different types of systems. To perform the job correctly, the business user may require fast and reliable access to the data contained in all of the storage networks. Since access to this data occurs in real time, is desirable that storage operations (such as write or reads) occur as quickly as possible.